happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dronian/Revelations
I think it's finally time to reveal the biggest mysteries of the Happy Appy 'universe'. *''"Why are some of the stories unfinished?"'' *''"Is Gerasim serious? He acts like a 12-year-old."'' *''"What kind of fucking sperglord made this shitpasta?"'' Well, I'll answer all of the questions: You've all been rused in probably THE longest, most overdrawn ruse session in Wikia history. Let me explain myself and my acts. As the REAL 'Dronian'. Not some phony-ass ROBLOX-loving special kid that I've been masquerading as for the last five odd years. For the first month or so of this account's existance, I used it completely straight - editing the ROBLOX Wiki, I was around 12 back then, still technically in the age group for that game. After a few weeks of this, I grew bored of editing that place. It was constantly vandalized and edited by... weird children, to put it politely. Then I saw the ChipperNickel thread on the ROBLOX forums. The classic. The original lore that spawned the Happy Appy cesspool. I became inspired by it, and decided to practice my writing skills by making a fake story around it. Happy's catchphrase spawned from there, as well as a very rough outline of who would eventually become Gerasim. At that point, I submitted it for criticism on the MSPA Forums, using my old account. I also showed it to one of my friend, who's well-known for his strange behavior. He was the sole cause for me to turn Happy Appy from a legitimate Creepypasta into a Trollpasta masquerading as a hilariously-long narmfest Lost Episode pasta. At first, I didn't want to do it. I just wanted to try my hand at creating a Creepypasta, not intentionally piss people off. But when my friend showed me why the original draft sucked, I thought the exact same thing soon after. So I decided to tweak the story and hit all of the cliches with my fucked-up jalopy of a story. The very first revision on the Creepypasta Wiki is what I consider to be the very beginning of the cesspool. I'll go through the story itself, as well as the rough draft , and point out some cliches my friend and I threw in to make it... good. *Future events that were prophesized in the past? Well, 9/11. And Hot n' Cold. And the HOPE poster. And some others that I can't remember. *A laughably-bad 'mentally ill' villain? Forenzik, of course! And the Followers, too. *Random celebrity appearence? Tommy Wiseau. And, in the later revisions, Aphex Twin. (And that's not even bringing up Kevin Costo's name.) *Ridiculous amounts of gore? Yep. *ROBLOX? Well, yes. In the older versions. Those were just a few of the cliches that were bad. I can't think of every terrible cliche dead horse that Happy Appy beat up. Many of my actions that I peformed in those four-ish years were also ruses. Somehow, the pasta became so popular that a lot of people edited the story. That's when I started to take the piss. The main reason I didn't revert their edit is to see what the admins of the Creepypasta Wiki would do. The answer? Not much, so I just half-assed an 'action'-filled ending to satisfy the fans. And then, I edited the story so much that I got the pasta moved to its own Wiki. This one. (I will say right now that the Towers episode uploaded by Gerasim on YouTube and the account that made the Happy Appy TV Tropes page were mine. Just to see how the fans would react, of course.) At this point, I decided to fake an improvement on this account's behalf. At this point, I was around 13, and could write a story that was better than Happy Appy. But I kept going at it anyway, adding a whole bunch of terrible ideas to the story. Those included Fright House Screamers (which I actually think could be redeemed, if I were to pour time into it that I could use elsewhere), Forenzik, and the Forenzik Journals. And then I decided that Gerasim (and my fans and critics) should suffer more. So began the epic, horrible, garbage tale of Dumb Angel, taking its name from the WIP title of the Beach Boys' unfinished album, SMILE. I decided to give Forenzik a gang of equally-insane people, Gerasim a job at a police station, and more cliche-filled episodes of Happy Appy. And yet, the goddamn fans still liked it. Whilst I was working on Dumb Angel, I decided to cement my ROBLOX Wiki legacy as the moderator who'll gladly ban you for a week over some unnecessary bullshit. Eventually, I decided to put in a part so weird and terrible that my fans would know that Dronian had to be joking - the ending with the raid. But, surprisingly, they still liked it. After Dumb Angel, I decided to bring one last story into the universe before calling it quits, and that was the Insane Man. The joke was getting long and boring, and I really didn't want to tend to it anymore. And so I did, doing minor edits here and there. But then, I decided to show my friend what he had created. His response? These exact words; "dude keep goin Make as story so fucked no possible person could like it" So, I kept working on the universe, preparing for On the Run Again. This story had the worst ideas in the entire series - a handbuilt tank, an inaccurate portrayal of Perm, Gerasim having a weird kid, and an army of 200 Followers. Oh, and Freddrick dying and being related to Gerasim. Can't forget that. While that was going on, I brought in another story that I never finished, In the Land of the Dronese, to 'explain Gerasim's weird kid. You can tell I intentionally half-assed parts of the story with the language I made for the Dronese. With Happy Appy 3 underway, me and my friend were well-aware that the ruse was getting incredibly old, and that I would eventually have to tell my fans that the story (and my persona) were intentionally bad and fake, respectively.. So I decided to leave my fans on a cliffhanger - not only would I not finish the story, but I would also make a fake 'meltdown' post that would make Dronian look like a victim to the critics' abuse. Me and my friend wrote the blog post, posted it, and pretty much abandoned the Happy Appy wiki, except to occassionally ban and revert vandalism. I'm not sure what would have happened if I didn't give up the Dronian ruse. If I had to guess, I would start creating accounts on websites and sending hate to the people that hated my story - like death threats and shit. Then, and only then, would I reveal the ruse. Thank god I didn't, though. That could have ended horribly. I will admit this about the Happyverse - I had a few good, creative ideas in some of the stories. I might pick them up and tweak them to be less crappy. You might see parts of In the Land of the Dronese or Fright House Screamers somewhere else... Anyways, if you have any questions about this failed fucked-up ARG thing, please comment below in this blog post. I'll get to your questions as soon as possible. And I apologize if I make any inconsistencies. I don't remember all of the details of what went down during the ruse. That's all for now. Category:Blog posts